no title
by alone10011989
Summary: l'histoire d'une vie ... Pas de résumé ... A découvrir
1. Chapter 1

**POV Natsuki Kruger**

Ce que je peux dire est que je n'ai jamais regretté de l'aimer. Les choses sont devenues incontrôlables mais est-ce vraiment le mot adéquate? Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Nous nous sommes rencontrées jeunes, peut-être trop jeunes et avons dû faire face à une situation que nous ne maîtrisions pas pour des adolescentes de 16 ans. Malgré que la solution soit celle qui nous semblait le mieux, elle est ce qui apporta un changement dans notre vie bien des années plus tard. L'avortement. Bien qu'une élève peu modèle, ma moitié elle était au-delà de la perfection dans ce milieu. Alors la décision fut simple pour moi. Moins pour elle mais elle s'y plia. Nous avons pourtant réussi à surmonter cela assez facilement, elle dans ses études, moi ... en la regardant travailler dur. Mais surtout en nous promettant d'avoir un jour un bébé. Quand nous pourrons. Quand les moyens financiers seront là. Et c'est ce que nous avions prévu. Diplômée, ma belle entra dans un cursus pour devenir une enseignante. Et moi, ... au vue de mon passé, j'ai préféré aider les jeunes dans un centre social. Nous nous sommes mariées à 21 ans et d'un commun accord voulions enfin notre famille. Mais les choses ont dérivées. Nous n'avons pu obtenir cela et ma femme est tombée peu à peu dans un état de dépression. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ce qui se solda par le silence. Nous nous sommes emmurées chacune dans le silence pourtant nous sommes sous le même toi. Et aujourd'hui dix ans plus tard voilà où nous en sommes ...

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

Natsuki ... Natsuki m'a toujours fait ressentir des émotions. Au départ, ce fut de la curiosité. Elle était la seule hermaphrodite de notre classe alors j'ai voulu savoir comment elle le vivait. Et j'ai alors pris conscience que cette jeune femme avait traversé énormément d'épreuves du haut de ses douze ans. Nous somme devenues amies mais en veillissant j'ai compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela au final. La plupart de nos amis communs l'ont compris bien avant nous. Et ce ne fut pas une surprise pour eux lorsque nous nous sommes embrassées à quinze ans. Natsuki est alors devenue quelqu'un de plus douce, de plus sérieuse et aimante à mon égard. Elle a réussi à garder son sang-froid lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte et m'a permis d'avorter en travaillant au noir. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose? Aujourd'hui je le regrette et ce depuis plus de dix ans. Parce que Kami m'a repris la vie de notre enfant en me faisant comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais en avoir un. Alors face à la froideur et la distance de Natsuki face à cette situation. Face au fait qu'après trois mois à pleurer la mort de mon bébé, elle revient pour obtenir de nouveau des relations sexuelles avec moi. Face au fait qu'elle veuille que je reprenne le court de ma vie comme si de rien n'était, je me suis peu à peu détournée d'elle et emmurée dans un silence. Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver tellement de sentiments pour elle que je préfère ne rien dire et tout garder. Bien que nous sommes mariées et dans la même maison, nous ne sommes qu'aujourd'hui que deux étrangères. Aujourd'hui jour pour jour, dix ans après la perte de mon enfant, que pourrait nous apporter de plus la journée d'aujourd'hui ? ...

* * *

Shizuru ouvrit les yeux et fixa machinalement l'heure. 7:03. L'heure de se lever. Elle descendit rapidement vers l'étage et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Elle passa machinalement devant le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Tout en se préparant son petit-déjeuner, elle entendit de légers mouvements derrières elle. Ne prétant pas plus attention, elle attrapa rapidement sa malette et son thermo de thé et claqua la porte d'entrée.

Natsuki sursauta face aux claquements de la porte d'entrée. Tout en grommelant légèrement, elle entendit le bruit de sa voiture puis le calme. Elle souffla et se leva du canapé tout en s'étirant. Repliant les couvertures de son lit, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et fixa machinalement l'heure sur le micro-onde.

\- Encore une journée ...

Elle attrapa la cafetière et se servit un café froid tout en regardant dehors.

\- Elle part de plus en plus de bonne heure ... Sans doute la fin du trimestre à préparer.

Tout en avalant le reste de son café, Natsuki retira ses vêtements et se dirigea à la douche.

* * *

\- Tu es matinale.

Shizuru fredonna sa réponse tout en parcourrant la cafétaria. Seules quelques pensionnaires étaient déjà présents à déguster leur petit-déjeuner. Shizuru fixa l'homme devant elle qui s'assit en face d'elle tout en poussant un thé dans sa direction. Reito Kanzaki, un collègue physicien.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu pour samedi.

\- Je suis mariée Reito.

Reito fixa l'alliance en question tout en reprenant plus doucement.

\- Tu enseignes ici depuis six ans. Six ans où nous sommes amis et où je vois parfaitement que ce mariage est loin de te rendre heureuse Shizuru. Tu mérites de trouver une personne qui prend soin de toi et qui t'apporte le bonheur.

Shizuru s'attarda sur la dernière partie de sa phrase. Reito avait déjà rencontré Natsuki, il y a cinq ans. Lorsque Natsuki avait eu peur que Shizuru mette fin à ses jours, elle avait été présente. En l'obligeant à reprendre le travail et une sorte de normalité. Ce qui se soldait souvant par des disputes devant l'établissement. Reito s'était alors une fois interposé mais avait été rapidement congédié par les deux amantes. Shizuru fixa une autre direction tout en reprenant.

\- Je le suis.

Reito secoua la tête tout en posant une main sur celle de Shizuru.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne souris jamais et passes plus ton temps ici que chez toi?

\- Reito s'il te plait. Je suis mariée et contre le divorce ou l'adultère. Alors si tu es vraiment mon ami, ne me demande plus jamais de tromper ou quitter Natsuki.

Reito se releva tout en essayant de masquer sa peine et colère.

\- Te détruire à cause de cette femme ne t'apportera rien Shizuru.

Shizuru fixa la retraite de Reito et ferma un instant les yeux.

\- La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.

* * *

Natsuki s'affala sur son bureau tout en posant sa tasse de café sur le rebord. Une tête rouge fit son apparition dans le cadre de la porte.

\- Dur réveil?

\- Pas plus de d'habitude.

\- Comment va Shizuru?

Natsuki fixa son amie qui s'installa. Elle essaya de mettre un peu de légèreté.

\- J'ai le droit à une séance de psy docteur Nao?

Nao resta silencieuse un instant puis murmura.

\- Je ne veux que ton bien Natsuki. Et même si tu veux pas l'entendre, il est peut-être temps de divorcer.

\- Je l'aime encore.

\- Mais elle non.

\- ça tu n'en sais rien sauf si elle te l'a confié?

Natsuki fixa Nao qui soupira légèrement. Nao et Natsuki se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Nao avait même aidé à la reconstruction de Shizuru. Par le biais d'une thérapie et de séances. Beaucoup de séances. Travaillant dans le même centre que Natsuki, Nao avait vécu l'ensemble des histoires du couple depuis la tragédie. Nao reprit plus doucement.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire le contenu de nos séances. Mais je m'inquiète pour vous deux.

\- Nous allons bien.

\- Natsuki ...

\- Elle a reprit le travail de manière régulière depuis deux ans. Elle ne pleure plus ou n'a plus d'envies suicidaires. Alors si cela doit passer par le fait qu'elle doit me haïr pour le restant de ses jours, ça me convient parfaitement. Parce qu'elle va mieux et que je préfère qu'elle me déteste plutôt que de la revoir ... Eteinte.

Natsuki sentit une étreinte lâche dans son dos.

\- Et si elle décide de partir?

\- Je la laisserais.

\- Et si elle decide de rester avec toi ?

\- Alors nous resterons mariés.

Nao resserra son emprise tout en faisant reposer sa tête sur celle de Natsuki.

\- Fais quelque chose pour moi ... Parles-lui.

\- Elle ne me répond pas ou n'écoutes pas.

\- Mais parles-lui quand-même. Insistes jusqu'à la faire réagir. ça sera le début de sa guérison à ton égard. Et après cela, peut-être que je te croierais quand tu me diras que tout vas bien.

Natsuki fixa la retraite de Nao qui referma la porte de son bureau. Elle fixa machinalement son alliance et murmura difficilement.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ...


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki rentra chez elle et se dirigea machinalement vers le canapé. Tout en allumant la télévision, elle alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un en-cas. Elle y trouva Shizuru semblant préparer le repas du soir. Tout en ouvrant sa canette, elle se dirigea vers le canapé et commença à regarder un match de handball. Après plusieurs minutes de calme et de non-intérêt, elle déposa sa canette et se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine. Se rappelant de sa discussion avec Nao, elle chercha vainement une chose à dire et finit par sortir une chose visible sans même une question.

\- Tu cuisines?

Face à l'absence de réponse, Natsuki se rapprocha de Shizuru qui se décala lorsqu'elle sentit la présence derrière elle. Natsuki essaya de rester calme puis murmura doucement.

\- Que nous est-il arrivé Shizuru?

Attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait probablement pas, Natsuki saisit doucement l'avant-bras de sa femme qui, contrainte, se retourna. Natsuki caressa le visage de celle-ci qui regarda dans une autre direction tout en secouant la tête.

\- Ne me touches pas.

\- Ma femme me manque.

Natsuki remarqua un changement de posture chez Shizuru qui se décala rapidement tout en reprenant son ouvrage. Elle tenta alors une seconde chose tout en essayant d'enlacer Shizuru par derrière.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi mon amour ...

L'action fut l'élément de trop. Shizuru se décala et explosa de colère.

\- Comment peux-tu encore oser me dire une chose pareille après ce que tu as fait?

Natsuki tenta de répondre mais Shizuru serra les dents tout en énonçant durement.

\- Il fallait peut-être y réfléchir avant de tuer mon bébé!

* * *

Shizuru savait au moment même où sa phrase était sortie que celle-ci amènerait à une réaction chez Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait à court de mot et gelée. Elle ravala la boule dans sa gorge et énonça face à l'accusation.

\- C'était aussi mon bébé.

\- Tu n'en voulais pas de toute manière ...

\- Tu sais que c'est faux!

Shizuru sursauta face à l'explosion de Natsuki qui essaya tant bien que mal de rester calme. Shizuru remarqua les poings serrés de Natsuki qui reprit plus colériquement.

\- Tu ne veux plus rien de moi. Ma présence t'insupporte depuis toutes ses années alors pourquoi restes-tu ici alors que ton collègue se ferait une joie de te rendre heureuse!

\- Laisses-le en dehors de ça.

\- Mais tu le désires n'est-ce-pas? Et il va s'en dire qu'il ne dira pas non pour te sauter.

Une giffle arrêta Natsuki dans sa colère. Shizuru cracha le reste de ses propos.

\- Alors tout ça pour ça? Parce que tu veux me baiser ? Tu es encore pire que ce que je pensais.

\- En quoi suis-je un monstre de vouloir des rapports avec ma femme qui ne m'a pas laissé la toucher depuis que ...

\- Alors c'est de ma faute? Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire quand tu as pris la liberté de ne pas sauver ma fille. Et juste après cela la chose la plus logique à tes yeux était de coucher ensemble!

Natsuki attrapa sa veste et sortit à l'extérieur. Après quelques secondes, Shizuru distingua le bruit caractéristique de sa moto. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et pleura face à sa réaction. Quelque soit les multiples essais de Natsuki, elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa colère était toujours là. Et même si au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait avancer, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier un détail. La mort de son bébé.

* * *

Nao attrapa au vol une veste lancée en sa direction. Elle vit Natsuki s'affaler dans son canapé ne signalant qu'une seule chose.

\- ça ne s'est pas bien passé?

\- C'était une connerie de vouloir lui parler!

Nao referma la porte et déposa sur une chaise à proximité la veste de son amie. Natsuki était à bout, Nao pouvait facilement le voir. Elle s'installa à côté de son amie puis essaya d'amorcer la discussion.

\- Tu as donc essayé de lui parler?

Natsuki s'emmura pendant plusieurs minutes dans le silence puis finit par expliquer à son amie. Elle finit son discours tout en assurant à Nao.

\- Je ne parlais même pas de sexe en plus. Je voulais juste sentir sa présence à mes côtés.

\- Hum ... Donc ça la fait réagir?

\- Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai raconté? C'est même plus réagir là c'est ...

\- ça l'aidera crois-moi et même si tu lui as servi de putching-ball, il y a un détail que tu oublies.

\- Et lequel?

\- Tu es celle qui est partie. D'habitude c'est elle qui va dans sa chambre, dans la salle de bains ou même ici. Les choses évoluent et s'atténueront.

\- Je ne sais pas ...

\- La prochaine phase du deuil est l'acceptation pour Shizuru. Il y aura forcément un élément déclencheur à un moment ou un autre. Mais je suis contente de toi. Fais-moi confiance.

Shizuru n'avait pas dormi. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle soit opérationnelle pour sa nouvelle journée. Elle descendit les marches d'escalier et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le salon. Le canapé était vide. Natsuki n'était donc pas rentrée. Elle frotta nerveusement son alliance tout en regardant à l'extérieur. Pas de moto non plus. Ce qui l'amena à se poser une question. Où était Natsuki? Ou plûtot où avait-elle bien pu dormir? Shizuru s'interrogea alors sur un point qui la rongeait depuis plusieurs années. Bien avant leur dispute. Bien avant d'emménager ensemble. Dès leur adolescence. La fidélité de Natsuki. Natsuki qui avait, à plusieurs reprises, fréquenté des camarades de classes ou du lycée, juste pour le sexe. Natsuki, qui avait assuré à Shizuru que tout ceci s'était terminé le jour même où elles avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais Shizuru avait toujours ce doute. Natsuki avait des besoins. Besoins énoncés hier et qui n'avaient pas été satisafaits depuis des années. Mais était-ce réellement le cas? Et qu'en bien même, pouvait-elle en vouloir à Natsuki? Shizuru se massa le front sentant la migraine à venir. Elle fut sortie de sa transe lorsqu'elle fixa son horloge. Il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle saisit son téléphone mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle finit de composer le numéro de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki !

Natsuki sursauta face à la plainte venant de derrière elle. Elle fixa un instant Nao déjà habillée puis se rappelant du pourquoi de sa présence se leva rapidement.

\- Merde! Faut que je rentre avant que ...

\- Il est passé 7h30, elle est déjà partie et puis on doit aller bosser aussi alors dépêches-toi.

Natsuki se frotta rapidement l'arrière de la tête puis composa le numéro de chez elle. Faisant face à sa voix enregistrée, elle jura sous le regard surpris de Nao. Elle composa rapidement le numéro de Shizuru mais sentit une main prendre son téléphone.

\- Laisses-là.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas! Elle va encore plus péter un cable quand je vais rentrer !

\- ça vous donnera une autre raison de parler.

Natsuki fixa Nao face à cette réponse. Celle-ci lui rendit son téléphone tout en se dirigea vers le couloir.

\- Après fais comme tu le sens. Mais personnellement, je n'appelerais pas. Au final, elle appelera soit sur ton tel, soit sur le mien. Alors n'oublies pas de fermer et de me rendre mes clés au boulot.

Natsuki entendit le son de la fermeture de porte puis fixa son téléphone. Après plusieurs minutes à peser le pour et le contre, elle le reposa sur la commode et alla se doucher.

\- Kruger-sama?

Shizuru reposa son téléphone puis se concentra sur l'une de ses élèves.

\- Qui y'a t-il?

Voyant l'interrogation sur le visage de son élève, Shizuru fixa machinalement l'heure.

\- Oh eh bien il semblerait que le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez disposer.

Shizuru souffla légèrement tout en regardant ses élèves sortir puis les imita. Allant jusqu'au réfectoire, elle chercha du regard l'une de ses collègues. Mai Tokiha, professeur des arts domestiques.

\- Mai puis-je m'asseoir?

\- Bien entendu. Comment s'est passé ta matinée?

\- Bien ... J'aimerais savoir si tu as eu des nouvelles de Nao aujourd'hui?

Mai secoua la tête.

\- Il y a un problème?

\- Natsuki et moi ... Nous nous sommes disputées hier.

\- Oui enfin ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Elle est partie et elle n'est pas rentrée.

Mai fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se murmura plus pour elle même.

\- ça c'est nouveau en revanche. Quel était l'objet de votre dispute cette fois-ci?

Shizuru chassa l'air avec sa main droite.

\- Tu fais sonner cela comme si ...

\- Vous disputiez tous les jours? Mais c'est le cas. Quand tu lui parles évidemment.

\- Alors c'est de ma faute?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça mais ... Sincèrement Shizuru ... Vous êtes toutes les deux mes amies mais que ce soit Nao, Miyu, Nina ou même Tate ... Nous voyons bien que c'est terminé pour toi depuis bien longtemps alors pourquoi tu ne divorces pas?

Shizuru croisa ses mains un bref instant puis remit ses mains sur ses jambes.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Je ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi?

Voyant l'absence de réponse chez Shizuru, Mai tenta doucement.

\- Est-ce-que tu l'aimes encore Shizuru? T'es-tu au moins posée une seule fois la question depuis ...

Shizuru se perdit un instant dans ses pensées puis sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit un téléphone vibrer. Elle essaya de masquer sa déception lorsqu'elle vit Mai saisir son portable.

\- C'est Tate, je dois répondre. Nous reparlerons après les cours si tu veux.

\- Je dois partir plus tôt aujourd'hui.

\- Shizuru?

Mai chercha un instant ses mots puis secoua la tête tout en décrochant son téléphone.

\- J'espère que tu comprends le pourquoi de mes questions. Tu es mon amie et ... Tu as le droit de faire des choix même s'ils sont en désaccord avec tes principes.

Nao leva les yeux au ciel face à la scène devant elle.

\- Quand je disais de ne pas l'appeler ce n'était pas pour te voir dans cet état alors appelles-là si tu es si mal que ça!

Natsuki haussa simplement les épaules tout en se remettant correctement sur son siège.

\- C'est pas ça c'est juste que ... J'aurais pensé qu'elle m'aurait appelé. Mais à croire qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué que je n'étais pas rentrée...

\- Natsuki ...

\- C'est rien ... Il est bientôt l'heure alors si on me cherche dis que je rattraperais demain.

Nao fixa la retraite de Natsuki puis saisit son téléphone. Après plusieurs secondes à le fixer, elle le remit dans sa poche.

\- Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Mais ... Et mon téléphone ?

\- Tu le récupéreras demain chez le directeur.

Shizuru fixa son élève qui grommela jusqu'à la sortie et claqua la porte. Elle l'avait surpris en train de pianoter dessus en plein milieu de son cours. En tant normal, elle laissa faire mais ce n'était pas un jour normal. Peut-être que sa réaction était démesurée mais elle avait simplement appliqué la plus haute sanction. La confiscation de l'objet et un rendez-vous chez le directeur. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son responsable. Elle cogna et fut surprise de voir une bonne soeur en pleine discussion avec son chef.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je pensais que vous m'avez invité à entrer.

Le directeur sourit légèrement puis présenta la nonne.

\- Voici la soeur Arika de l'orphelinat de Fuuka. Et voici l'une de mes enseignante Kruger Shizuru. Une réunion sera faite dans le courant de la semaine pour annoncer à nos élèves que certains pensionnaires de cet orphelinat rejoindront les dortoirs de l'Académie durant une année.

Shizuru mit machinalement le portable de son élève dans son sac à main.

\- Oh ... Y'a-t-il une raison?

La nonne répondit plus doucement.

\- Nous avons obtenu des fonds pour reconstruire l'orphelinat mais ... Comme vous le savez, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les enfants loger dans de telle condition. Nous avons vingt-sept adolescents à placer et comme quinze d'entre-eux étudient ici, monsieur le directeur a accepté d'en héberger douze.

\- Il ne reste plus que six chambres de libre.

\- Qu'en est-il des trois autres?

La nonne chercha un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- Ses adolescents ont pour la plupart 10 - 17 ans alors c'est un peu difficile de leur trouver une famille d'accueil. Nous espérons trouver des personnes assez bonnes pour les héberger chez eux. Monsieur le directeur a d'ailleurs une famille pouvant accueillir un frère et sa jeune soeur. Quand à notre dernière pensionnaire ... Nous cherchons toujours.

Shizuru se sentit consernée malgré elle.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle?

\- Elle aura onze ans le 30 mars de cette année.

Shizuru gela sur place face à cela. Voyant le changement de posture de son enseignante, le directeur posa une main sur son dos.

\- Vous savez ... Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Je peux vous assurer que des parents ou même des enseignants se portant garant pour cette enfant alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Shizuru. Quelle était la raison de votre venue?

Shizuru se reconnecta à la réalité puis feigna un sourire.

\- Nous pouvons en reparler plus tard Monsieur, je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée à vous ma soeur.

* * *

Natsuki prit plus longtemps que d'habitude sur la route et surtout pour rentrer dans sa maison. Traînant volontairement jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se permettre de reculer l'inévitable. Shizuru rentrait toujours plus tôt qu'elle le mardi. Elle fixa sa porte d'entrée puis finit par l'ouvrir à l'aide de ses clés. Elle posa rapidement ses affaires sur la table à proximité puis chercha du regard Shizuru. Elle la trouva sur son ordinateur sur la table de la salle à manger.

\- Heu Shizuru ?

Shizuru leva rapidement les yeux pour signaler qu'elle avait entendu puis reprit son travail. Natsuki chercha un instant ses mots puis se rapprocha de la table.

\- Je ... A propos d'hier, je sais que tu es en colère et ... J'étais chez Nao et je ... Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Je suis désolée.

Shizuru s'arrêta dans ses frappes puis secoua la tête.

\- N'en parlons plus.

Natsuki sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Elle murmura doucement.

\- Tu t'en fous? Je pensais que tu m'aurais incendiée comme la fois où j'avais oublié que j'étais invitée pour une soirée mais ... J'aurais pu très bien ...

\- Coucher avec une autre femme?

\- C'est ce que tu veux? Pour que tu ais une raison de divorcer?

Shizuru reclaqua violemment l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Si tu veux à ce point te faire une femme, tu aurais dû me laisser me tailler les veines et rejoindre ma fille. Alors n'essaies même pas de mettre cela sur ma responsabilité si c'est ton souhait le plus cher!

Natsuki se releva et serra le poing.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux de moi bon sang!

\- Et toi?

\- Je veux retrouver la femme que j'ai épousé!

Shizuru se calma légèrement puis rouvrit son ordinateur.

\- Elle n'existe plus depuis bien longtemps et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi.

Natsuki tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Shizuru essaya de masquer sa colère mais en vain.

\- Le quartier des putes doit être calme à cette heure-ci tu devrais prendre la voiture.

Natsuki s'arrêta dans son mouvement puis changea de direction vers l'étage. Shizuru ferma un instant les yeux puis entendant la porte de la salle de bains claquer soupira doucement.

\- Il faut que ça s'arrête.

Elle saisit son bloc-note et fixa un numéro et une adresse inscrits dessus. Tout en se relevant, elle fixa la précédente direction prise par Natsuki.

\- Est-ce-vraiment possible dans ses conditions ...


End file.
